This invention relates generally to fastener means and more particularly to fastener devices adapted to mount a protective plastic trim strip to a body panel of a vehicle.
Various forms of fastening arrangements have been used to secure ornamental protective molding strips to automotive bodies. With the advent of plastic trim strips that are attached to a plastic body panel, such as a fascia of a bumper, a need has developed for an inexpensive non-dimpling connection to accommodate varying panel sizes. Examples of prior art trim assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,887 to Loew issued Aug. 8, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,972 to Smoot issued to June 12, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,466 to Mandrik issued Nov. 25, 1980.